Circus Nightmare
by pychowyaz
Summary: As Gumball Watterson is sent to work at a circus owned by her aunt Marcella to give him recovery after he was disfigure in an accident, he starts doing small jobs for the big top and befriends the mythological performers. But when evil forces start to close in and threaten the business, Gumball along with his new friends must fight and perform to survive. Inspired by AHS.
1. Preview

This is the preview.

Marcella Watterson went thru the flaps and begin walking down the hall of her owned red and black striped circus tent, followed by two other people shrouded by darkness. Inside of the tent looked dark, dreary and rotting with the walls have teared holes that light was shined through them, the whole place looked abandon. Wearing her red striped black dress that went beyond her legs, Marcella started to peek through the holes to check on each of her performers.

First room she looked thru was a one that contains a black lizard with it's wings folded behind it's back known as a dragon. As Marcella was looking, the beast appears to be eating something but it was impossible to see what it is due to the point of view. When it stopped eating, the dragon raised it's head high and turned showing the red eyes and blood dripping down his face while she was smiling. As she moved away, the meal that had eaten was a calf that had it's stomach ripped open with the anatomy chewed up and swallowed also it's eyes were also sucked out it's sockets leaving the animal with a emotionless expression. The dragoness name was Abigail.

Next Marcella was seeing a huge ape like creature who was wearing red striped green short sleeved shirt with brown shorts that went to his knees. He had dark blackish hair cut short and a trimmed handlebar mustache to go along with it, he look like he been groomed to be a part of the show. As he was a giant, he was using his big hands to lift up a even bigger dumbbell by comparison with such ease, he had also have two beautiful women sitting on each of his shoulders who both look like they were in their twenties and smiling lustfully at the his biceps. While he was lifting, he was grinning at the affection he was getting. The giant name was Bernardo.

Another room contain a strange red bird who flapping it's wings who perched it's talons on a man back who aches in pain as the heat of the fowl burns his skin while he was on fours. The Man was stripped to his boxers and a ball gag was place inside his mouth as this was some sort of domestic sex fetish for him. As the fire feather creature begin to flap it's wings it sent sparks everywhere including onto the man's skin making scream in pain and pleasure, then it looked at a poster of Bernardo flexing and flutter her eyelashes seductively at it. The phoenix name was Shaya.

The Fourth contain something that looked like it was created for animal, it had a pile of hay in the corner and a pitchfork that was dug deep into the ground across from it. The strangest thing was there only a man standing up inside the hay looking like a little person, he had tan skin with curly dark brown hair and a short boxed beard but when he stood up, it turns out that lower half compose of a light brown hoarse with hoofs and ass. When he got up he trotted over to the pitchfork, grab it and turned around as he ready to aim it at something. That something turned out to be a black and white photo of a slightly overweight jockey grinning with a trophy in his hands, the photo was taped to a circular wood carving leaning on a wooded chair which was supporting it. As the half beast frowned angrily at what he saw, he threw the piece of equipment at it, successfully impaling not only the carving but the chair as well as it tipped onto the ground. The centaur name was Omar.

Next room she peaked was a fairly dark place where a celling lamp was showing a bit light and showing what would only made out to be boxes and crates, showing the place was sorta of a storage room except for the bed on the left. In the middle of it was a white hairy monster that was hugging a girl with blond hair with his sharp wolf like claws that were pulling down the zipper of the blue dress the female was wearing, probably trying to get some action after he is done with the gentle stuff. The face that was nuzzling the woman neck was the face of a polar bear with dark blue eyes but it was slicker and thinner with facial structure and snout, it also have a bit of dark fur covering his head and his ears as they flicker in perfection to all around his chin and neck, leaving white fur to cover his face along with rest of the body. This creature was a strange combination of human, wolf and bear, giving it a muscular but also slender body to it which covered up by blue button up shirt and leather jacket with dark blue jeans. He had no shoes, giving us the sight of his hairy four toe feet as it was jittery like it was a sign that something was going to happen. The yeti name was Jones.

The final room contains a snake who was facing sideways next to a mirror while curling on a folding chair. It was a reptile with red scales and a white underbelly along with spiny fins that traveled up to her head ,what made it's so special for Marcella circus because it was a special of not only her gorgeous color pattern but she had something the made her stick out of her race of mythological serpents. The reflection gave her the illusion of her being normal but when turned to mirror showing that there was another head that's neck sprouted from her torso and that almost looked exactly like first head, just with shorter fins and smaller fangs hanging out of her mouth. One simply smiled at herself while the other didn't, the second head just looked off into the space looking uninterested in what they were doing. The twin headed sea serpent names are Shay and Kay.

As Marcella Watterson walked out of her tent, one of the figures reveled to be a act of circus known as a "The World Smallest Mammal" who turned out to small field mouse who was measure to be about 1 foot 2 inches and was holding the end of the dress worn by ringmaster. As the women walked out, the second figure reveled itself to be a young seventeen year old blue cat with his hands inside of his grey hoodie sweater, also worn brown jeans and nike sneakers. His was Gumball Watterson he is the nephew of Marcella who she was the older sister of Nicole Watterson and sister in law of Richard, before he went, he pulled his hoodie and begin to slowly turned his head as he was revealing that not only his face has been badly burn but a giant chunk of his cheek on the right side of his face has been blown off, showing exposed teeth and jaws to the fresh air. He smiled at the tent and then walked away into the outside, you then see several of circus tents collapsing to the ground shown as a sign on what's to come.

**-I have took small elements from "Freak Show By Sachiko Ever After" but for god, is going to be an entirely new storyline and i am not going to copy and paste other peoples work. I just take small things and mashed them up to create bigger and better things. Plus I'm new here and this is my first story,so please be honest but please don't insult me and accused me of being something I will try not to be.**

** -This inspired by American Horror Story Freakshow so I am going to start writing chapters late in october. This story will have elements, characters, settings,plots and scenes taken from the show but done in a whole new way for your reading pleasure **

** -Be ready for what's to come also I don't own TAWOG.**


	2. My message to you

Listen guys I'm currently having writers block and I want to think of something original instead of copying someone else work (who is Sachinko) so this story is going on hiatus for a long time and I am going to work on a different story which is "The Oldest Child". It will be my own thing and I will try to do my best.


End file.
